


Love at first file

by daryaTHEfangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryaTHEfangirl/pseuds/daryaTHEfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are working in the same office building, and Merlin have to help arthur around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee and winks

"Hey, Merlin, show the new guy around the office, okay?" Gwen patted on Merlin's shoulder. "And remember, there's a meeting at two thirty." She walked down to her cubical.  
In the lobby sat a blonde guy in a suit. Merlin walked over to him and sat down, sipping his coffee. "You don't have to dress that fancy, you know."  
The guy looked down and smiled shyly. "I just wanted to live a good impression."  
"Anyway. What's your name? I'm Merlin."  
"It's Arthur. I just moved here from New York."  
"Well," Merlin stood up. "Come with me. I'll show you around."  
"Yeah. Yeah, of course."  
"So, here arethe cubicals." Merlin moved his hand in a big circle. "The meeting room is down the hall and right next to it there's the bathroom and a small kitchen with coffee and tea and all this type of stuff." Merlin looked at his watch. "There's a meeting in twenty minutes. Don't be late on your first day."  
Arthur stared at Merlin's mug. "Can I get coffee first?"  
"Yeah, sure.I need to arrange some things but I want more coffee too."  
They both walked into the meeting room with their coffee and Merlin's laptop. He sat at the head of the table, connected the laptop to the projector and started looking through files. "You can sit, it's okay."  
Arthur sat down clumsily and almost spilled his coffee. Merlin giggled. "Be carful there."  
Arthur blushed. "Yeah.. I will."  
Time passed and people started to come in and sit down.  
Merlin picked up his laptop and stood up. He opened a few graphs and sorted them around the screen. "Hello everyone. Great job this quarter."  
Everyone clapped hesitatingly.  
"As you can see from this graph..." Merlin started laughing. Arthur was winking at him from the other side of the room. "I'm sorry, I'll get back to the subject, but first, say hello to Arthur, he's new here."  
Everyone mumbled hello.  
Arthur bowed as much as you can bow while sitting. "It's great to be here."


	2. Drunk love is all you need

Arthur knocked on the wall next to Merlin's cubical. "Can I come in?" He smiled widely.  
Merlin took his headphones off. "Of course."  
Arthur sat on the edge of Merlin's table. "What are you listening to?"  
Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "Just some Beatles. It's stereotypical, I know."  
"Are you kidding? I love them too!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Anyway, I thought we could hang out sometime. Go get some drinks."  
"Sounds great. Friday night?"  
"Sure." Arthur messed up Merlin's hair. "See you then, dude."  
Merlin straightened up his hair with his fingers. "See ya', 'dude'." He said sarcastically.  
* * *  
Merlin was already seating at the bar when Arthur walked in. He tapped on Merlin's shoulder and bursted out laughing when Merlin turned around, scared, and almost fell off his chair.  
"Dude, what the hell?" Merlin turned to the bar. "Two beers please."  
"It was so funny, believe me." Arthur wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye and sat down next to Merlin.  
Merlin passed him a large glass of beer. "So, how are you doing?"  
Arthur sipped. "Ohh... This is strong."  
Merlin started laughing. "When whas the last time you drank?"  
"I don't know... Five years ago?"  
"Keep going. You'll get used to it."  
Arthur drank half the glass in one shot. "God, I feel dizzy."  
Merlin let him calm down for a few minutes and Arthur slowly finished his glass. "You... You know what?" Arthur said giggling.  
Merlin was already half way through his third glass of beer and started to feel a bit drunk. "What, Arthur?"  
"We should sing."  
"What?"  
"They have karaoke here. Let's sing."  
"No... I'm really not good at singing..."  
"C'mon. Let's do this." Arthur pulled Merlin by the hand. "DJ! Put 'all you need is love', Beatles." The familiar tunes filled the bar.  
"ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE, LOVE IS... Merlin, sing with me!"  
Very soon Merlin started singing aloud with him and many people joind them.  
After the song ended they both walked back to their seats, blushed and smiling ridiculously. Merlin sighed. "You know what? This was a really good idea. We should do this again sometime." He wiped a drop of beer from Arthur's lips. "How about my apartment, next Saturday?"  
Arthur passed his finger through his hair. "I would love that."


	3. The chinese food club

Merlin was wearing only sweatpants when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and there stood Arthur, whistling and looking around.  
"Oh, hi." Arthur looked down on Marlin's bare chest. "You're a little bit exposed."  
Merlin rubbed his palms together. "I'm sorry..."  
"No, it's okay." Arthur blushed.  
Merlin took a step aside. "Come in."  
Arthur walked inside after him. Merlin closed and locked the door.  
"I was just watching some Netflix." Merlin jumped on the sofa and grubbed the remote. "What do you want to watch?"  
Arthur dropped his bag and sad down next to Merlin. "I don't know. The Breakfast Club, maybe?"  
"Oh I havn't watched this movie in years." Merlin started the moviie. You want a beer?"  
"Yeah, why not."  
Merlin walked to the fridge and took out two green glass bottles and took the caps off. "Here you go." He said with a smile.  
Half-way through the movie Arthur's head was already resting on Merlin's shoulder. "What do you say about ordering something to eat?" He mummbled.  
"What do you want?"  
"Do you know any good chinese places?"  
"I know all the good places." Merlin grinned and grabbed his phone.  
When the food arrived Merlin had to beg Arthur to get off him. Arthur started giggling. "Omly if you come back."  
Merlin payed the delivery boy and put one box on the floor next to arthur and took one to himself. Arthur picked up his box while Merlin ate his fortune cookie.  
"What does the little paper in you cookie say?"  
Merlin turned, confused. "The little paper in my what?"  
Arthusr bursted out laughing. "Nevermind."  
They watched the rest if the movie while finishing their food, Arthur was resting again on Merlin, this time his head was on Merlin's thighs. Merlin was stroking his hair. He shifted so him and Arthur were cuddling and shut his eyes. "i'm so tired."  
Arthured let out a breath. "Merlin..?" He mummbled. He was already asleep.  
"I'm here for you."


	4. gay-zing the stars

It was midnight and Metlin and Arthur were laying on the side of a hill, gazing the stars and holding hands tightly.  
"Merlin, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I love you."  
Merlin smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
